1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flowmeters, for metering the flow of a fluid through a filter, to enable the level of fluid usage to be indicated, and, more particularly, relates to a flowmeter for self-generating current therefor responsive to the flow of fluid therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
A filter is able to filter a fluid such as water, in a counter-top faucet fixture system. After use of the filter for a period of time, the filter should be replaced. A flowmeter is able to provide an indication of the extent of filter usage, so that the user may be aware of the need to replace the filter. A source of current, such as a battery, is integrated into the flowmeter, to enable the flowmeter to function. It is desirable to enable the flowmeter to self generate current, for enabling the functioning thereof for long periods of time, without requiring replacement of a current source such as a battery when the filter is replaced.
Therefore, there has existed a need for a system which is capable of self generating current, for enabling the operation of the flowmeter. The present invention fulfills these needs.